masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
N7 Hurricane/ME3SP
|Text=Edit this tab}} Description While some militaries pass on the Hurricane because of its lower accuracy, the Alliance feels the gun's rapid firing rate offers excellent suppressive fire. A disciplined marksman can use the fully automatic submachine gun to chew through targets with alarming speed. Alliance officers were so pleased with field results that the Hurricane is now many squadrons' standard-issue SMG. Acquisition The N7 Hurricane is included in the N7 Collector's Edition Pack as a bonus item for players who order the Collector's or Digital Deluxe Edition of Mass Effect 3. E-mail: N7 Weaponry Player Notes *The Hurricane effectively only has a thermal clip size of 20, as each bullet fired uses 2 rounds from the thermal clip. This also means that if the magazine is augmented by the use of a Level III SMG Magazine Upgrade, due to a glitch, the Hurricane will have a magazine capacity of 63, and it will not fire if there is just 1 round of ammunition left in the magazine. This behavior will also cause automatic reloading to fail, necessitating the use of the Reload button. *The Hurricane is a well-balanced SMG in most respects, sporting decent damage and an excellent rate of fire with an average clip size and weight. *The main strength of this weapon is its extremely high rate of fire (far higher than any other submachine gun) which makes this SMG unmatched for close-quarters combat. *The Hurricane also has a very high level of damage for its class, which further strengthens its close quarters combat abilities. It can even be used to engage armored targets with decent effectiveness. **The close quarters effectiveness can be further improved when using a SMG High-Velocity Barrel. *The Hurricane's main weakness is that it has extremely high recoil, even more so when not zoomed in. For this reason, firing the gun from the hip is not recommended anywhere beyond close range. Take cover to hit anything around mid-range, or fire in short bursts when zooming in from a distance. Choosing Ranks that increase accuracy from Marksman can greatly reduce the recoil, mitigating the biggest weakness and allowing for fully automatic fire for a short period of time. The SMG Recoil System added by the Mass Effect 3: Leviathan DLC can also help alleviate this problem. However, using the SMG Recoil System will render you unable to equip SMG Ultralight Materials at the same time. *The Hurricane depletes ammunition very quickly due to the high rate of fire, finishing your entire reserve in seconds. Maintaining this weapon requires frequent ammo resupplying. It probably makes the Hurricane less useful as a primary weapon for sustained assault but more useful as a secondary weapon for quickly stripping shields or barriers. Equipping the SMG Heat Sink and SMG Magazine Upgrade can counter this weakness. *The Hurricane works very well as a weapon for companions, since their unlimited ammunition negates the above weakness. They also handle recoil much better than the player, as well as being more accurate in general. It's an excellent way to increase the damage per second of squadmates who are less able to deal damage with weapons, like Liara T'Soni and EDI, especially because it is available early in the game.